


I Know You've Got A Lot Of Strength Left

by TheAddict4Dramatics



Series: This Woman's Work [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, No Angst, Or very little angst, Secret Relationship, Sequel, Still quite a lot of kissing and smiling, The X-Files Revival, kind of, my version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAddict4Dramatics/pseuds/TheAddict4Dramatics
Summary: Scully huffed loudly to let him know she wasn’t happy about it and started to straighten her clothing and hair. He gave her a strange look.“I don’t want it to look like we’ve been doing what we’ve just been doing.”“Sweetheart your panties are in the middle of the floor downstairs. The ship of plausible deniability has sailed.” She scowled at him as she left the room.Sequel to I Know You've Got a Little Life In You Yet. M & S are back together and mending slowly. They also can't keep their hands off of each other and keep getting caught at it! Rating will go up later on.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: This Woman's Work [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971484
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

_Wednesday late afternoon – one and a half weeks later_

Scully all but skipped out of the car and up the front steps to the porch. By the time she had reached the front door her driver was gone, apparently in as much of a hurry as she was. She knocked and did her best to wait patiently until the door opened a few moments later.

“Hi.” She said trying to sound light as Mulder greeted her with a wide smile. It took considerable effort not to jump him immediately – she’d been wound up all day.

“Hi.”

“Are you alone?” Mulder smiled playfully at her.

“Yes. Why? Who did you think I had in here?”

As way of an answer Scully leaned up onto her tiptoes and kissed him deeply. She felt him jolt in surprise but he responded instantly, wrapping his arms around her and walking backwards through the door, taking her with him. As soon as she was over the threshold Daggoo was jumping up at her, excited as ever to see her. She broke away from Mulder to bestow some attention on his dog. After a couple of strokes Daggoo seemed satisfied and walked, rather slowly, back to his bed. Scully frowned.

“Do he not like me anymore?”

“Don’t take it personally, we’ve just got back from a run – he’s knackered.” Scully raised an eyebrow at the new information.

“Have you showered yet?”

“No.”

He was looking at her like he knew exactly what she was thinking. Scully bit her lip and reached forward to pull the rather sweaty t-shirt over his head. She was then back on him, kissing him in a way that left no question at all as to what she was thinking. After a few moments she took her own jacket off and dropped it onto the floor, on top of his disregarded shirt.

“Will is staying at Ryan’s tonight – they’re working on some chemistry thing that’s due.” She said during a small pause between kisses. Mulder nodded and kissed her again. “And my first surgery tomorrow is cancelled.” This time he hummed in acknowledgement but didn’t raise his head from where it was giving her neck a considerable amount of attention. “Do you know what that means?”

“Not exactly. But so far I like where it’s going.” Mulder replied as he smiled up at her.

“It means we have sixteen whole hours of un-interrupted _bliss_.”

She saw the excitement flash across his face and then he was kissing her again, more desperately than before. Scully laughed at his obvious enthusiasm. She bent down to fling off her shoes, sending them flying in different directions. It made their height difference all the more pronounced but Mulder bent down further at once to close the gap.

“You’re messing up my clean and tidy space, woman!” He growled against her lips. His eyes shone with mirth. She loved him like this, loved them like this, so carefree and simple. 

“I’m sorry.” Though of course she did not sound sorry at all. “I’ll make it better.” But she didn’t move to tidy the mess of growing clothes. Instead she reached up under her skirt and proceeded to slip off her panties from underneath it. She held them up by a single fingertip, offering them to him and as he took a step towards her she dropped them onto the floor. “Better?”

“Much.” He agreed, sounding hoarser than before. Scully smiled and stepped closer to him once more. She stretched up as far as she could go on her toes and whispered excitedly into his ear:

“Race you upstairs!”

She took off at once, bounding up the stairs as she heard him sprinting after her. Before she knew it he was right behind her, slapping her lightly on the ass and she squealed at the game, it was all adding to her anticipation.

Scully didn’t know what had gotten into her today or for the last week and a half. Ever since that first night back together they’d been sneaking around like teenagers, meeting up at any chance they got. It wasn’t just sex, though admittedly that was how they spent quite a lot of their time together. They’d been talking too and working out their next moves. She’d agreed to go to one of his upcoming therapy sessions – a prospect she wasn’t exactly looking forward to but Mulder had been keen on the idea and she owed it to him to make the effort. If it was going to help she was all for it, even if the actual experience was likely to be uncomfortable.

Slowly they were mending but they were doing it in private. It wasn’t that they were keeping it a secret exactly. It’s just after they hadn’t been caught that first morning, thanks to a fifteen year old’s need for food obliterating everything else, they seemed to have silently agreed to keep it to themselves. Scully knew it would soon be time to tell people, Will at the very least, but she wasn’t quite ready for the endless questions about when they were moving back in. She was determined to do this right and not rush things.

As Mulder and Scully entered the bedroom he spun her around to face him and reached down to kiss her. His hands snaked their way through her hair – it was getting longer now and she knew he liked it that way – when there was more of it to run his fingers through. Quickly his kisses became more heated until her lips were burning just the same as the rest of her. And then Mulder pulled away suddenly and stepped back to look at her.

“What?” She asked, utterly breathless. She sounded positively indecent.

“Nothing, nothing, it’s just… _fuck!_ ” He suddenly exclaimed. “You look so good.”

Scully looked down at herself and frowned. She hadn’t dressed up for the occasion, she’d come straight from work and was wearing what she always wore when she wasn’t in theatre – a plain, light shirt and dark skirt.

“Really? I came straight from work.”

“I know.”

It was his face that gave him away. A slow, deliberate smile spread its way across her lips. Scully bit her lip again as he watched her, seemingly transfixed and totally at her mercy.

“Really?” She said again in a completely different tone. She took a step towards him. “Anything you want to share?” He didn’t answer. “Anything in particular you had in mind?” And damn her if his cheeks didn’t actually colour. She didn’t look much like a doctor without the white coat or scrubs or stethoscope. In fact she looked much more like a business woman or maybe a government official… say an FBI agent. She guessed if he had some secret fantasy about her dressed this way then it dated back a long time to when they’d shared a basement office. “Well how about you tell me if I’m getting warm.” Without warning she dropped to her knees in front of him and reached into the waistband of his running shorts. He let out a loud whimper and she smiled. The lack of confidence and fragility she had felt that first night back together was well and truly gone now.

“Scullee…” Mulder moaned as her hand slipped inside his shorts, seeking out flesh.

“Agent Scully.” She corrected him whilst looking directly into his eyes. She felt him twitch in her hand. So, her assumption had been correct.

She was just pulling him out of his shorts when the front door banged loudly from downstairs. Both of them froze and turned to look in the direction of the sound.

“Fox… are you home?” A very recognisable voice called out. Scully turned back to look at Mulder.

“Is that my Mom?!” She exclaimed whilst trying to keep quiet.

“What day is it? Wednesday? She’s probably brought round a casserole.” Scully raised her eyebrows as she withdrew her hand. Mulder had the good grace to look a little sheepish.

“She brings you a casserole round every Wednesday?”

“Most.” He admitted as Scully stood from the floor. Her Mom had made it sound like a casual thing, that she would drop off food when she was in the area. She didn’t realise it was a weekly arrangement. “She has her own key. She’s quite free with using it.” Mulder explained. Scully’s eyebrows rose even further.

“Unbelievable.” Scully loved her Mom but this was something else. “What will she do if she thinks you’re not here?”

“Fox?” Maggie called again from downstairs. Neither of them replied. After a moment they could hear her moving around and fussing over Daggoo.

“She usually just leaves it on the side. But both of our cars are parked out front.”

“Mine isn’t, it’s in the shop. I took an Uber.” Scully explained to his questioning look. It was Mulder’s turn to raise his eyebrows.

“You took an Uber all the way out here?”

“I was really horny.” She replied matter-of-factly.

“That is so sweet.” Mulder teased, placing a hand on his heart for good measure. He smiled widely at her and she smiled back until a sudden thought hit her.

“Shit! Half of our clothes are piled down there!” At once Mulder looked horror-struck.

“You think there’s any chance she won’t see them?” He asked hopefully.

“Are you kidding? That woman has the eyes of a hawk.”

“You need to go down.”

“Me? Why do _I_ need to go down?”

“Because I am in no fit state too.” He indicated to his rather obvious arousal. “And if neither of us do then she’s going to think that I’m up here with some random woman!” He urged her in a harsh, staged whisper.

“So?” Scully laughed. “Are you scared she’ll stop casserole Wednesdays?”

“Trust me you don’t want her thinking I’m up here with someone else either. Do you really want the talk she will feel compelled to give you when she thinks that at the same time we were working on our marriage I was fucking around?”

Damn him he had a point. Scully huffed loudly to let him know she wasn’t happy about it and started to straighten her clothing and hair. He gave her a strange look.

“I don’t want it to look like we’ve been doing what we’ve just been doing.”

“Sweetheart your panties are in the middle of the floor downstairs. The ship of plausible deniability has sailed.” She scowled at him as she left the room.

“Hey Mom.” Scully said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Maggie whipped round to face her.

“Dana! I didn’t know you were here.” She said in surprise. Scully gave a subtle look to the pile of clothes a few feet away in which her panties were very obviously laying on the top. She couldn’t disguise them without drawing attention to them in the first place. “I was just dropping off some food for Fox.” Maggie continued when Scully didn’t reply. She had no idea what to say.

“Thanks Mom. Mulder’s upstairs, in the shower. He just got back from a run.” And even though that statement was at least two thirds true it still felt as if she had just gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Inadvertently Scully looked at the pile of clothes again and this time Maggie’s eyes followed hers. Scully saw her looking at them, her face growing hotter and hotter by the second. Maggie looked completely unaffected. Perhaps she hadn’t put two and two together, Scully looked fully clothed after all.

“Well I should get on.” Maggie said as she made her way to the front door. But then she suddenly stopped and came back to give Scully a kiss on the cheek. When she pulled away she smiled at her in a way that was entirely too knowing for her not to have understood what had been happening. “It’s really lovely to see you here Dana.”

As she left Scully let out a big breath.

“Is it clear?” Mulder called after a couple of moments of silence.

“Yeah.”

He made his way down, still half-dressed and at least semi-ready for action.

“What did she say?”

“Not much.” Scully groaned. She was in her fifties and married – she should not be as embarrassed as she was by this. Yet something about it was utterly mortifying. Mulder came forward and put his arms around her as her head butted against his bare chest.

“I’m sorry.” He told her sincerely. “What would make it better? Great sex followed by great casserole or great casserole followed by great sex? I offer a flexible itinerary here.” He joked against the top of her head.

Scully huffed out a laugh and reached up and kissed him. She had enjoyed the last week and a half having their relationship and reunion all to themselves but it couldn’t have stayed that way forever. They were adults with responsibilities, people were bound to find out sooner or later. 

“You okay?” Mulder asked her in genuine concern. She didn’t want him to think that she was bothered by people knowing about them for any other reason than she was enjoying having him all to herself. She refused to fall back into their old pattern of poor communication and an endless one step forward, two back routine.

“I’m good.” She reassured him. And she kissed him again, deeper this time until he was smiling into her mouth. “I would like itinerary one please.” He smiled all the more. “By the time I’m done with you you’ll have worked up enough of an appetite to really appreciate that great casserole.” He began to lead her back to the stairs but she resisted, instead leading him to his office by the front door. “If we’re going to do this fantasy justice this would be a better setting don’t you think?” Mulder whimpered slightly.

“I’m an old man Scully, you’re going to kill me.” He might have been moaning but he looked beyond delighted. Scully stretched up onto her tiptoes once more and whispered in his ear:

“Don’t worry I know a really good doctor.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Friday evening_

She was halfway through her glass of wine when she started to get the feeling Ellen wasn’t going to show. She was only about fifteen minutes late but that was extremely unusual for her friend. Scully was disappointed, she hadn’t seen Ellen for a while and she had things to tell her, things she wanted her best friend’s opinion on. Like: was it too soon to move back in with my not-so-ex-husband? As she contemplated what she would now do with her free evening she became aware of the man on the bar stool next to her, though she didn’t look up until he spoke:

“Buy you another?” The man offered.

“No thank you.” Scully replied politely, offering the stranger a small smile.

“You sure? You’re almost done with that one.” She wasn’t.

“No, I’m okay thanks.” She repeated, minus the smile this time. The man suddenly looked taken aback as if being told no was an unthinkable conclusion to this encounter.

“Why not?” He said, sounding affronted. Scully sighed quietly. She got the feeling he wasn’t going to just slink back off into his corner if she ignored him.

“Because I don’t want to.”

“But why don’t you want to?”

“Because I don’t.” He narrowed his eyes at her as if she were the rude one for refusing his drink. No doubt some comment about her being a bitch or ugly or unable to accept a compliment was to follow.

Scully’s phone buzzed on the bar in front of her. She turned it over and saw the expected message from Ellen explaining something had come up last minute with her grandchild and she couldn’t make it. How a friend her age actually had a grandchild was quite terrifying. Ellen’s message held genuine remorse and she knew Ellen was busy and probably needed a girls’ night as much as she did. She was sad for both of them. She opened her phone and started to reply, reassuring Ellen that it was alright and they could rearrange. Scully was aware of the man’s gaze on her the whole time and he hadn’t moved from the spot beside her. It was time to finish the rest of her glass and get out of there.

“Small world, hey?” A voice suddenly said from behind her. She swivelled on her stool to see Mulder standing behind her and smiling down at her. She smiled back and surprised them both by standing and kissing him fully on the mouth. “Hmmm… and hello to you.”

She smiled against him, enjoying the huff of indignance from behind her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. It was not out of place in such an establishment – by anyone’s description it was a dive bar that happened to have good happy hour drinks – but she sensed Mulder’s surprise even as he responded to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She had never been a fan of PDA even when they had first been together.

“Keep kissing me until that guy behind me fucks off please.” She whispered against him. Mulder frowned instantly and ducked her latest kiss to look behind her. The man was still sitting there, eyeballing them both.

“Can I help you?” Mulder asked, much less polite than Scully had ever been with the man.

“No.” He replied but he did not move. Scully rolled her eyes and turned back to Mulder.

“Are you meeting someone here?” She asked and waited for Mulder to finally drag his eyes away from the man.

“Yeah, Skinner. We’re going to have a couple of beers and whatever counts as food here. You?”

“I was meeting Ellen but she just cancelled on me – unexpected grand-parenting duties.”

“Well that’s terrifying.” She smiled as he echoed her sentiment. “You want to join us?”

“No that’s okay. I don’t want to interrupt your man time.” Mulder made a face and she laughed. “Will not with you?” She asked, only just realising their son wasn’t in tow. Which was lucky considering how she had chosen to greet him.

“No, it turns out there are more fun ways to spend a Friday evening when you’re fifteen than hanging out with your old man. He’s gone to the movies with Ryan and a couple of the guys.”

“And a couple of the girls no doubt.” She said knowingly.

“If the amount of aftershave that was applied is anything to go by then yes I would have to agree with you.” They shared a smile. “Come on, stay, we’ll get a booth.” He removed his arms from around her to look for a table. Instantly she felt a warm hand on her backside as it gave her a firm squeeze.

“Tight as.” The man from the bar drawled in her ear. She whipped around at once about to shove him off of her when she found he was already being forcibly removed.

“Hey!” Mulder called from over her shoulder. But if he was standing behind her she had no idea who was currently hauling the jackass away from her.

“Time for you to learn some goddamn respect.” Skinner growled as he pushed the man against the bar.

“Hey, get off! Who the hell do you think you are?!”

Skinner pulled out his badge with impressive speed considering he was one-armed, the other busy detaining the man.

“I’m the guy about to arrest you for sexual battery.” The man’s eyes bulged in shock and Scully hoped more than a little fear.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I was just messing, okay?” The man pleaded. It was a pathetic show.

“Uh-oh.” Mulder commented quietly from behind her. “He’s pissed off your personal guard dog. I don’t much like his chances.” Scully elbowed him in the side but smiled at his gentle teasing. “Are you okay?” Mulder asked seriously.

“I’m fine.” She reassured him. She was. Even if she was still resisting the urge to shudder at the man’s unwanted touch. She reached out and took Mulder’s hand, bringing it to her behind in the exact place the man had just touched it. It was stupid but it made her feel better, as if his touch was washing away the other. “That’s better.”

Mulder took a look at Skinner who was still distracted by chewing the man out at the bar. He leant forward and placed a lingering kiss to Scully’s cheek.

“I’d go over and defend your honour but it looks like the Skinman’s got it covered.” She laughed out loud and then pushed him away gently as Skinner approached them, still holding the man by the scruff of his collar.

“You got something to say?” Skinner asked the man.

“I’m sorry lady. I was out of line.” Scully nodded in a small acceptance of his apology which was obviously entirely coerced. Skinner seemed satisfied enough and shoved the man away from them.

“I’d say it’s time to call it a night. Go home. Straight home. I’ll check.” Skinner said menacingly. The man gulped, nodded and left. “Hey.” Skinner smiled as he greeted Scully as if nothing had happened. He leant down and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“Hey.” Mulder stepped forward and shook Skinner’s hand. “There’s a table over there – shall we?” The three of them made their way over to the booth and sat down, Scully on one side with Mulder next to her and Skinner opposite them.

“You’re a pleasant surprise.” Skinner said to Scully as they all settled in.

“So are you. Both of you.” Scully smiled. “I was supposed to be meeting a friend but she cancelled on me last minute and then I ran into Mulder.”

Skinner nodded. She noticed he was looking at the pair of them a little oddly, though she couldn’t read his expression. She wasn’t sure if he had seen anything before the asshole had felt her up. If he had he wasn’t saying anything but then she wasn’t sure that Skinner would.

“I’ll go get us some drinks. Beer?” Mulder asked of Skinner who nodded in reply before he turned to Scully.

“I think my wine is still on the bar, thanks.”

Skinner and Scully passed the time in small talk until Mulder returned with two beers and a new, full wine.

“I left your old one at the bar. I figured you can’t be too careful in this place.” Mulder explained as he retook his seat and handed out the drinks.

They all began to look at their menus. Mulder was right – it didn’t seem there was much of a choice when it came to the food. If you wanted anything other than nachos or chicken wings it would appear you were out of luck. As she absentmindedly scanned the menu Scully’s free hand found its way to Mulder’s thigh and rested there. He looked down briefly but didn’t comment. It was under the table and Skinner would be none the wiser. She began to stroke the denim of his jeans lightly as she weighed up her limited options. She saw Mulder smile and looked up at him. It was only then that she fully realised what she was doing and she went a little pink. The move was one of total habit – she used to do it a lot when they were sat next to each other but of course she hadn’t done it in years.

Mulder reached down and covered her hand with his own briefly. He gave it a little squeeze and then moved to grab his beer.

“The choice is a little depressing.” Mulder commented. The other two hummed in agreement.

“So…” Skinner said suddenly. “We going to talk about it or pretend it didn’t happen?”

“What do you mean?” Scully asked, though she had a strong suspicion of exactly what he meant.

“I mean the fact that before that jackass interrupted you, you two were completely wrapped around each other when I first came in.”

That was two people in the space of three days that had discovered their secret. They really were not very good at the whole incognito thing. Scully had the initial urge to remove her hand from Mulder’s thigh despite the fact that Skinner couldn’t see it. A knee-jerk reaction to being found out. She resisted it and her hand stayed where it was. She didn’t want Mulder to misinterpret it. She didn’t want him to think she thought their secret was somehow a dirty one.

“Let’s go with pretend it didn’t happen.” Mulder joked.

“You took my advice then.” Skinner addressed Scully.

Mulder frowned slightly but didn’t ask. Once again she was fighting a feeling of embarrassment when she had no reason to feel it. She didn’t really feel the need to discuss her relationship status in depth with Skinner but she knew he, like her mother, only meant well. She’d been a total wreck when she’d seen him last at dinner, asking all sorts of inappropriate questions about Mulder. Even if he hadn’t seen them when he came in he probably still would have guessed – they were rather obvious. And she was aware she was practically glowing with newfound happiness.

“Yeah, I did.” She smiled and squeezed Mulder’s thigh a little tighter. Thank god she did.

“Good.” Skinner replied simply. “I’m happy for you, both of you. I think I’m going to go with the chicken wings.” He said without pause. Scully smiled again.

“Brave man. I have a feeling you might think twice if you could see their kitchen.” Mulder teased.

“You should have seen some of the things we ate in Vietnam. I’ve had an iron stomach ever since.”

“Something tells me we’re about to test that theory this evening.” Mulder said with a smile.

The three of them fell into an easy conversation and enjoyed a meal that was surprisingly edible and which, thankfully, none of them saw again. With all of them together they spent most of the time reminiscing about the old days with the x-files, the things they had got up to, and how much sleep Skinner had lost due to their inability to follow the rules. Well Mulder’s inability. Scully couldn’t remember the last time she had enjoyed an evening so much. With the food eaten and a couple more beers in him Skinner made his excuses and left them to it. It was a Friday night and he had been working all week, he wanted to get home to Arlene.

“I should probably head out too.” Mulder said as Skinner left the bar. “Will will be back soon and I need to let the dog out and assess the damage that’s been done in my absence.” Scully giggled and then stopped herself abruptly. She had had a couple more glasses herself and she was feeling it now. “Want to come? I could hide you in the closet?” Mulder teased.

She didn’t much fancy going back to an empty apartment when both boys she loved most in the world were warm and safe somewhere else she was now being invited to. But on their track record Will would discover them in a comprising position and that really was not the way she wanted him to find out. 

“Hmm… tempting. But I should probably get back.”

“Just as well. I’m not sure I’m fully recovered from Wednesday night yet.” She smiled as she remembered what they had got up to in his study and later in their bedroom. It had certainly been fun. “I don’t want you to wear me out completely so you’ll be forced to look elsewhere.” He flirted, staring resolutely at her lips.

“Poor baby.” She whispered dramatically. She leant forward and stroked her fingers through his hair. “We don’t want that to happen. I’ve only just broken you in – it would take such a lot of time and effort if I had to start all over again with someone else.”

He pecked her possessively on the lips and she smiled at him again. She was aware that their behaviour was ridiculous for a pair of fifty-somethings that had been married for fourteen odd years but she found she didn’t care. With all of the shit they had been through they were due some carefree happiness for a change. 

“Broken being the operative word there.” Mulder said.

“ _Old man_.”

“Didn’t hear you complaining.”

She certainly hadn’t been. The noises he had produced from her as he had her bend over his desk were worthy of feature in one of those old VHS tapes that were never his. They may have been acting out one of his old fantasies but it was fast becoming one of her new ones. Last night’s shower had certainly been spiced up by reminiscing about the previous day’s encounter. No doubt her pre-bedtime routine would be similarly rejuvenated when she got home.

Scully smiled indulgently at him, knowing he was remembering the same as she was.

“Rain check?” She asked him. She would make sure it was worth the wait.

“I’ll hold you to it.”

She kissed him slowly, giving him a proper goodbye and then they left together to call their respective Ubers. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Tuesday late afternoon_

Scully was just finishing up and getting into her coat at the end of the day when there was a knock on her office door.

“Doctor Scully?” A nurse asked as she poked her head around the door. Scully got a sinking feeling in her stomach that she wasn’t going to make the early exit she had hoped for. She forced out a smile, indicating to the nurse to continue. “We’ve just taken a call from ER – they’re treating a patient that’s been involved in a MVC. He has you listed as his emergency contact.”

“What?” Scully asked in confusion. Will was at home, she’d only just spoken to him. They must have made a mistake.

“The patient’s name is Fox Mulder.”

At once she felt her blood run cold. That couldn’t have happened. A MVC. He barely left the house. Perhaps more so recently but still. What day was it? Her shocked brain tried to work it out – Tuesday. He had his therapy sessions on Tuesdays and they were in the city. He would have been travelling home. A panic was rising in her quicker than anything she could control. She had only just gotten him back, she couldn’t face losing him again.

Scully grabbed her bag and rushed out of the door, right past the nurse still standing in the door way. She ignored the calls of _Doctor Scully_ that followed her. She had to get to the ER. Her heart was pounding almost out of her chest as she made a mad dash across the hospital grounds in what must have been record time. With a flash of her medical ID she was directed to the correct bay at once and with nothing but pure trepidation coursing through her she pulled back the curtain.

Relief washed over her like a wave. He was conscious, siting up on the side of the bed, looking remarkably untouched. He was even dressed in his own clothes. His left arm was in a sling, there was a cut to his forehead that looked as if it had been stitched and dressed, and his cheek was swollen but she could see no other injuries.

“Mulder…” She breathed out. He turned to look at her and winced the moment he saw her face. No doubt the lingering fear was still written plainly across it. He seemed to have been expecting that.

“I’m sorry.” He told her at once. “I told them not to call you but they wouldn’t let me go without someone to take me home.”

“What happened?” She dropped her coat and bag onto the chair and walked over to him. She stood between his legs as her hands did an inventory of both the injuries sustained and the treatment he had already received.

“Drunk driver. He skipped a stop sign and went straight into the side of me. Luckily neither of us were going that fast.”

“Have they done a scan to check for internal head trauma and swelling on the brain?” She asked as she ran her fingers through his hair checking for lumps or abrasions.

“There’s no need, I don’t have any symptoms. They think I have a mild to moderate concussion – hence why I can’t leave alone. And my collarbone’s fractured but I’m fine other than that, just a few bruises.” Her hands moved to readjust his sling and he smiled. She knew why – he always joked she was never satisfied with any medical treatment he’d received that hadn’t been administered by her. He used his good arm to pull her closer to him. “I’m okay. I’m sorry I scared you.”

“Don’t do it again.” She whispered against him. The adrenaline was wearing off now and she was suddenly feeling very tired. Very relieved and very tired. All she wanted to do was take him home and snuggle down on the sofa next to him.

“I’ll do my best.”

She kissed him gently for a few moments until a quiet coughing interrupted them. She turned to see the ER doctor standing at the foot of the bed. An ER doctor she recognised instantly. She removed herself from Mulder’s embrace and prayed she wasn’t going as red as she thought she was.

“Derek.” She greeted the other man stiffly.

“Dana.” He replied. He smiled at her but she could see the lingering surprise in his eyes. “Here’s the pain medication for your shoulder.” He continued as he passed the medication to Mulder who accepted it with thanks. “Is he coming home with you?” Derek asked Scully.

“Yes.”

“Okay. There are a couple of forms I need you to sign.”

“Of course.” She offered Mulder a small smile as she followed Derek out of the room.

They stood at the nurses’ station as Scully looked over the standard forms regarding suspected concussion and patient release. She looked up and saw Derek glancing at her left hand that was resting on top of the counter. She felt her cheeks grow even hotter. She knew he was looking at her ring finger, the one that was still bare. Without thinking her thumb grazed over the place where her wedding band used to sit, where it should still be sitting. She’d only delayed putting it back on because she was afraid Will would notice. Derek caught her eye and looked away, appearing embarrassed himself.

“We’re separated.” Scully said quickly. She had an undeniable urge to explain herself. God knew what he must be thinking of her. “When we went out, Mulder and I were separated.”

“It’s really none of my business.” Derek replied politely.

Scully winced. It was an unbearably uncomfortable exchange. She hadn’t seen him much since the disastrous attempt at a date a couple of months ago when she’d ran out on him with no explanation and had resisted providing one since. And now he had discovered she was married – she knew her relation to Mulder would have been listed next to her details on the emergency contact file – and he’d just walked in on her kissing her apparent husband.

“We’d been separated for a couple of years and I thought I was ready to start dating again. Clearly I wasn’t.” Derek’s face seemed to change then. Perhaps there was even a touch of understanding. She hoped it wasn’t pity.

“I get it. Trust me, I do. I’ve been there. Dating after a divorce or separation – it’s tough. It took me a while to get the hang of it too.” She smiled at him. He was genuinely a lovely person and he could not have treated her better. She wasn’t sure she deserved it.

“Thank you – for being so nice.”

“And thank you for a lovely evening… minus the last minute or so.” He teased her lightly. She laughed as she handed him back the forms.

“Thank you for taking good care of him.” Scully gestured toward the bay where Mulder was waiting.

“My pleasure.” Scully went to leave but turned back as Derek started talking again: “Can I ask you one question?” Scully nodded. “It’s just… you didn’t seem that separated just now?” Derek seemed to blush a little as soon as the words had left his mouth. He was clearly embarrassed he may have overstepped a line.

“No. We’re trying again… just sort of seeing where it goes.” It was a vague answer but she wouldn’t have had the words to clarify exactly what they were doing, even if she’d wanted to.

“Ah, okay. So I won’t ask you out again then.” Derek smiled at her. She couldn’t believe there was any scenario where he’d want to ask her out again but she was still flattered none the less.

“No, best not.”

“Good luck.” He told her genuinely. She gave him one last smile as she re-entered the bay.

“Are you ready to go?” Scully asked Mulder as she started to collect her things.

“Yep. Everything alright?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Just you and the Doc…”

Scully sighed a little. Of course he would have noticed the awkward exchange between them earlier. A healthy Mulder noticed absolutely everything. She considered brushing it off and saying everything was fine but then she remembered they were supposed to be making every effort to communicate more effectively. Mulder was keeping up his side of the bargain and although she didn’t really want to have the following conversation, least not in a bay of the ER, she didn’t want to lie to him either.

“Do you remember I said I’d been on one date during our separation?” Mulder nodded and then frowned as he realised what she was telling him.

“Seriously him? Are you trying to wound my fragile male ego?” He asked with a slight laugh.

“What?”

“A doctor who is at least ten years younger than me and infinitely more attractive! Of all the men to replace me with Scully…” She couldn’t tell if he was masking some real hurt under the humour or if he did just find her choice genuinely amusing.

“He’s a nicer person than you too.” She teased him, knowing it could go one of two ways.

To her slight surprise he laughed at her joke and then mimed someone putting a knife through his heart for good measure. He was clearly feeling secure enough about their relationship to laugh about such a thing. Perhaps that should have worried her or made her think they were moving too fast. It didn’t though. She found she was smiling back at him. She wanted him to be secure in this thing between them, she wanted to be secure in it herself. 

“I think you’re safe. The date ended pretty badly so I think I’ve blown my chances there. I’ll stick with you.” She’d wanted to continue their jokey banter whilst letting him know Derek was absolutely no threat but she found her voice was strangely emotional. The mood changed at once.

“What happened?” Mulder asked, all hint of the jovial gone. He was looking at her intently, the protectiveness all but rolling off of him. He was endlessly endearing really.

“Erm… he kissed me. I mean he wasn’t misreading the signals I wanted him to but then when it happened… I freaked out and then I ran out of his place and have been actively avoiding him ever since.” She told him with very false brightness. Inside she was cringing. The whole thing was just mortifying.

“Why did you freak out? Did he do something?”

“No.” Scully answered immediately. She really didn’t want Mulder getting the wrong impression about it. Derek could not have been any more of a gentlemen. There had just been one problem: “He wasn’t you. That’s why I freaked out.” She looked up and made every effort to keep eye contact. Clear communication, being honest. They could do this. There was surprise in Mulder’s expression but he was smiling at her. “You were right, what you said the first night we got back together – I can’t do this with anyone else. No – I don’t want to do this with anyone else.” She corrected herself.

Mulder stood and wrapped his good arm around her, kissing her forehead.

“I don’t want to either.” He promised.

The progress they made when they spoke to each other as two functioning adults was actually quite staggering.

She let herself be silently comforted by him for a few moments before she pulled back to look at him.

“Come on. I’ve signed the forms – you are officially released into my custody.”

“Mm… that sounds interesting.” Mulder smirked.

“Not with your shoulder it won’t be.” His face fell dramatically and she couldn’t help but smile. “Don’t worry you’ve still got one functional hand.” She reached down and held onto said hand. “And I’ve still got a functional mouth.”

He kissed her with way too much heat to be appropriate in a public place, her workplace no less, but she allowed him to do so.

“Home time.” She concluded when he finally pulled away.

“Lead the way.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This universe is officially put to bed. Enjoy!

_Friday evening – a few weeks later_

Scully sighed as she settled into her rhythm, her neck stretching backwards in uncoiled pleasure. Mulder placed a kiss on her chin.

“Good?” He inquired.

“Very.” She brought her head down and caught his lips with her own. She was sat naked in his lap, Mulder’s hands holding her waist but not guiding her movement in any way. The pace she set was deliciously slow and leisurely – neither were in a hurry. “Is your shoulder okay?”

“Yeah, fine.”

“Tell me if it isn’t, we can change pos…”

“Its fine, I promise.”

It was the first time they were having sex since his accident and she had missed him so much. Of course they had been up to other things that were often just as enjoyable but nothing quite compared to having him buried inside of her.

Mulder leant forward and started to suck on her clavicle and then the hollow space between them. She hummed in response and quickened her pace a little. She knew Mulder liked this position, he always had, it was intimate and it gave him unlimited access to her upper body which he always took full advantage of.

His lips moved to the side of her neck making a good job of guarantying her need to wear a high neck sweater all weekend. He always liked it when she took charge too, not in a domineering way, but when she was in control of her own pleasure, using his body to aid her. It was the voyeur in him she supposed – almost as if he were witnessing a private moment, not partaking in it. There had to be some hangover from all of those ‘unowned videos’. Scully didn’t mind it either, not one bit.

Mulder moved to the underside of her jaw, nicking her with his teeth just enough to be felt but no more.

“Did you used to think about me before we got together?” She asked him suddenly, her curiosity getting the better of her. She was a little breathless from their slow acceleration. He paused from his nibbling to reply:

“How do you mean?”

“Did you used to fantasise about me? About catching me, watching me, without me knowing you were there?”

The dark crimson that burst on his cheeks was enough to tell her the answer. She had thought as much. He’d asked a number of times over the years to watch her pleasure herself. He wouldn’t always touch himself too, mostly he would just watch – dumfounded and memorised as she worked herself up into a frenzy. If at first she was a little insecure about it, she was never uncomfortable, especially after seeing the effect it had on him. It made her feel powerful and sexy, the sight of him looking like he was about to combust from the visual alone.

Scully smiled at him and kissed him deeply. She didn’t know why, since they had rekindled their sexual relationship, they had been unearthing long forgotten sexual fantasies of his. Ones that she’d always suspected he’d held but had never had the courage to ask about. He’d never had the nerve to explain them either. Perhaps it was a sign of the positive way they were moving forward – that their new open ways of communication were making itself know in their sex life too.

“Sorry if that weirds you out. It was a bit creepy.” He said at last. He had clearly misunderstood her lack of verbal response.

“It doesn’t weird me out.” She reassured him. It hadn’t. In fact thinking about it had done the opposite of weirding her out and she was now noticeably wetter as she slide up and down on him a little faster still. He must have felt it too as his grip on her waist tightened suddenly, harsh breaths were coming out through his nose. She hoped he was remembering one such fantasy. “See?” She told him brazenly. “Definitely not weirded out.”

“ _Fuck_ Scully!” He panted against her.

“What was I doing when you caught me? Where was I?” She wanted to get off on his fantasy too. He was quiet for a moment, clearly trying to decide whether to share his most private thoughts or not. “Tell me.” She cooed, with as much sexual coaxing as she could manage. She clenched her internal walls around him for good much measure watching as his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

“A motel room.” He answered at last. “We had adjoining rooms and you’d accidentally left the door open.” Scully was surprised at the moan that escaped her as the pictures formed easily in her mind. They had stayed in endless motel rooms over the years, there had been endless opportunity, it could have happened in any one. “I heard you and I went to see if you were okay.” His eyebrows were scrunched low in concentration as he told his story.

“What did you see?”

“You. Just you. On the bed, legs open and ahh…” He stopped abruptly as the memory overtook him. She slowed her pace a little to bring him back from the edge. She wasn’t that far off herself but she didn’t want either of them to get there before the climax of his story. “You were touching yourself.” He panted through gritted teeth. “You were biting your lip and I could see… see you were so… _wet_.”

Scully gasped loudly, creating an echo moan from her husband. The edge she had taken off of their pace had been made up and then some. She was frantically bouncing up and down on him.

“You were dripping… onto the covers…” Mulder whispered urgently. She was dripping now, straight down onto him, coating his sack and running along his seam. “So open… and waiting… I…”

He seemed to be unable to continue and Scully took pity on him. She gently prised his lips open and placed two of her fingers into his mouth. Understanding what she was planning to do at once Mulder groaned and began to suck on them, lubricating them. Scully removed her fingers and reached down between them to rub herself. His nails had begun to claw at the skin of her hips.

“Like this?”

“Yeah, fuck, just like that.” He answered as she rode him faster than ever. The sound of them reverberated harshly around the quiet apartment, punctuated only by their mutual heavy breathing. “Jesus, yes!” He encouraged as she worked them both closer and closer to the cliff’s edge. “Did you want me to catch you? Did you want me to watch?” Mulder babbled, almost incoherent, completely lost to the fantasy.

“Fuck yes. I’d be thinking about it as I touched myse…”

“Scully! Fuck! Yes, yes, yes…” He chanted as he finally hurtled over the edge. The feel of him spurting hotly inside of her was all it took. At once she saw him bursting through that adjoining door, his face the same as it always had been when he’d asked to watch her – full of surprise and lust and unadulterated pleasure. Fantasy Mulder and Scully locked eyes and in real life Mulder gripped her hips tightly and she pounded down onto him and came, _hard_.

“Mulder… god, ahhh! Don’t stop, don’t stop, oh my god!” She keened as her orgasm continued and continued as if it would never stop.

Mindless euphoria ripped through her body until she felt a small gush of fluid escape her and with a cry she stopped moving and collapsed against him, utterly exhausted. Slowly Mulder released her hips and brought his arms around her back, holding her more closely to him, their slick bodies sticking together.

“Fuck Scully.” Mulder breathed, sounding awestruck. “Where the hell did that come from?”

“Your perverted brain apparently.” She teased and then kissed his shoulder to take the sting out of her words. Mulder laughed.

“God, I haven’t thought about that in years.” She pulled back enough to kiss him, their tongues stroking each other’s languidly as he softened within her. “Did you really used to think about being caught by me?” No longer in the throes of passion Scully found it was her turn to blush red. 

“A little bit, yeah.” She confessed quietly.

“Good. It makes me feel a little less like a creep.” Scully smiled and shook her head. “Not that I ever had those fantasies about anyone else. It wasn’t the act of catching someone unawares that was my thing. It was you – watching you.” Mulder explained.

“Watching me when I didn’t know you were watching?”

“I never would have watched you without permission though, you know that right? It was just a fantasy.” Scully nodded. “I guess the whole you not knowing thing was just a projection of the feeling I had that thinking about you that way at all was somehow… not allowed… not okay – an invasion of your privacy.” He almost sounded ashamed.

“Well if it was an invasion of privacy I was certainly invading your privacy right back.”

Mulder started to laugh and then suddenly the front door slammed. They both jumped at the sound. Scully listened as someone, presumably Will, bundled about in the living area of the apartment. He sounded as if he were in the kitchen, rummaging around in the refrigerator.

“Wasn’t he supposed to be having dinner at Ryan’s?” Mulder asked quietly.

“Yeah I thought so.”

Scully climbed off of Mulder’s lap and reached for her robe that was hanging on the back of the door. Mulder began to search for his clothes that were littered all over her floor.

“Shall I hide it out in here until the coast is clear?” He asked as he pulled on his t-shirt.

She sighed. This was getting ridiculous. They had been back together for weeks now and they still hadn’t told Will for the simple reason that she was a coward. Things had been going so well without any outside pressure, frankly it was a miracle her mother was being so restrained, that she didn’t want the possibility that anything could come in and spoil it. And she didn’t want the endless questions about when they would be moving home. Not that she didn’t want to move back. In fact the more time that went on the more she wanted it and she did believe they were approaching being ready. She had been to a couple of his therapy sessions with him and while they were highly uncomfortable at times she couldn’t deny how useful they had been, for both of them. Mulder continued to take his medication and was improving all the time. She missed coming home to him every night.

All that being said this was definitely not the best way for Will to find out about them. Both she and Mulder looked and smelled like they had being doing exactly what they had just been doing. She hadn’t even cleaned him off of her. As if reading her mind Mulder suddenly appeared clutching a towel and bent down to clean her up.

“Thank you. I’ll just go and see if he’s alright. That sounds like his angry food making routine.”

Will was a typical teenager in the sense that the louder he was the more pissed off he was. He was currently banging around in the kitchen with little regard for the noise he was making – something must have happened at Ryan’s.

Mulder nodded in agreement.

She found Will in the kitchen finishing off making a sandwich that had about three fillings more than was necessary. There were various ingredients littered all over her kitchen surfaces.

“Hey, I wasn’t expecting you yet.” Scully said to draw attention to herself. Will turned around and he’d clearly been crying. “Hey, what’s happened?” She stepped towards him with her arms extended, fully intending to embrace him but he took a step back and shook his head. She tried to swallow down the rejection.

“Were you in bed?” He asked, completely ignoring her question.

“Erm no, I was just about to jump in the shower.”

Subconsciously she pulled her robe tighter around herself. Will was not a child anymore but as far as she knew he was not yet a man of the world either. She didn’t know if she appeared obvious to him or not. Will narrowed his eyes as if trying to figure something out. Scully swallowed nervously. Suddenly Will’s eyes widened in realisation.

“Oh god! I was interrupting something wasn’t I?” He sounded downright disgusted but she supposed she couldn’t blame him for that. Will started to shake his head and she realised that his disgust was actually anger, rage even.

“No you weren’t.” Scully denied though she could hardly be convincing now. Will abandoned his sandwich and stormed off towards the door, picking up his bag as he passed. “Will, where are you going?”

“To Dad’s. I’ll call a cab.”

“No Will, come back.” Scully called after him as he opened the door. “You can’t go to Dad’s, he’s not there.” Will appeared back in the doorway.

“How do you know? Where is he?” He demanded. He looked hurt and she couldn’t tell if it was from whatever had happened at Ryan’s or from what was happening now, or perhaps a combination of the both. When she didn’t answer Will started to move again. “I’m not staying here while you’re… _entertaining_.” He all but spat at her.

Was she getting slut shamed by her own son? Jesus. She had no idea what had gotten into him but her own anger was rising quickly.

“What the hell has gotten into you?” Her voice was just as demanding as his.

“You said you still loved him!”

At once she understood. At least she understood the anger that was directed at her. This wasn’t how she wanted him to find out but there didn’t seem to be much choice in it now. Scully squared her shoulders.

“Your Dad is not at home because he’s here.” She explained, much quieter than before. Will gawked at her.

“What?” He was spinning his head around, visually searching the apartment. “What are you talking about?”

“He’s here – with me.” Now she was explaining herself she found she was much calmer.

Will opened his mouth to respond but at that moment Mulder came out of the bedroom, fully clothed but looking dishevelled in a very post-sex kind of way. Will’s jaw literally dropped as he glanced from one to the other of his parents. Scully wanted to laugh at how ridiculous his expression was but she was too nervous. Now it was happening she had no idea what his reaction was going to be.

“Will…” Scully said when the silence had hung on just a beat too long. Will suddenly came towards her and pulled her into a tight hug.

“You’re back together? Properly back together?” He asked her as he pulled away. Instinctively she turned to Mulder who was smiling and saying nothing. It was up to her.

“Yeah, we are.” Will beamed at her. He looked ten years younger all of a sudden, a pure childlike joy on his face and she felt her hear aching. Their beautiful boy. He hugged her again.

“Thank you.” He whispered to her.

“We’re taking things slow, okay? It doesn’t mean we’re going to move home tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Will agreed. “But we’re going to move home one day?”

“Yes. One day soon.” Scully promised.

Will walked over to Mulder and hugged him too. She felt the invisible weight of the secret leave her shoulders. Everything was falling into place exactly as it should. Things were finally coming good. Will walked over to retrieve his food.

“Are you alright though? Do you want to talk about whatever happened at Ryan’s?” Mulder asked him.

“No, it’s okay. It’s just stupid girl stuff.” Will replied, sounding much lighter than before. He was even tidying away after himself in the kitchen. Mulder turned to Scully and raised an eyebrow in response to Will’s statement. He was fifteen – they had a long, and no doubt bumpy, road ahead of them.

“Are you sure?” Scully checked.

“Yeah. I’m okay. Really.” Once he was finished in the kitchen he picked up his plate and bag and turned back towards them. “I’m going to bed. Will you be here in the morning?” He asked Mulder.

“Yes.” Scully answered. Both of her boys smiled at her. It made her happier than she could adequately describe. Will nodded and turned towards his room but then he turned back and faced them once more, a slightly awkward look overtaking his features:

“For the love of god please don’t let me hear you.”

“Will!” Scully exclaimed, her face was on fire she could feel it. Apparently getting caught by your child was just as mortifying as being caught by your parents. She heard Mulder laughing as Will retreated to his room.

“That sounded like a challenge to me.” Mulder teased.

“Shut up.” She warned though she found she was smiling. Mulder pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly.

“That didn’t go too badly.”

“Not too badly at all.” Scully agreed. “Do you really think he is okay? With whatever happened at Ryan’s I mean?”

“Yes. I think he’s fifteen and it would be weird if he did want to tell his parents all about his love life. Especially the failing of such. Besides if Ryan is involved we can make a fairly good guess at what’s happened… I bet you anything Ryan has started dating a girl that Will likes. I like the kid but he’s got a different girl every weekend. I wish I’d have known his secret when I was fifteen.”

“He’s just confident that’s all.”

“That’s all it takes to win over a girl?” Mulder laughed.

“A fifteen year old girl? Pretty much. Most fifteen year old boys are painfully unsure of themselves and it shows. Ryan appears to know what he’s doing, whether he does or not, and that’s enough sometimes.”

Mulder looked to be considering this for a moment.

“Hmm… thanks for the insider tips.” He teased her. “Will will get there.” He stated with confidence. Scully didn’t like the thought – she wanted him to stay her baby forever no matter how much she knew that couldn’t happen.

“Not too soon please.”

“Don’t worry if he takes after me he’ll finally get up the courage to make a move… in seven years’ time!” Scully laughed out loud and kissed him again.

“You were worth the wait.” She told him seriously. “Then and now. You’re always worth the wait.”


End file.
